Afterlife of the Gleeks
by BlueEyedBeauty17
Summary: Future fic! Told in OC POV. Whatever happens to Mr. Shue and the Glee kids after high school? What happens between Puck, Rachael, Quinn, and Finn? Read and Find out! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Hey you don't know me but my name is Mia Alia Puckerman. Ah, so now you may recognize my last name huh? Well if you're thinking of whom I think you're thinking of you're right! I am THE Noah Puckerman's daughter also referred to as Puck. My dad's different than he was in high school though. He's really grown up with all of the drama that's happened in the last 16 years.

Okay so backing up to cliff note the entire story. My dad was Lima, OH's resident badass and manwhore back in his day. You may recall the story of him knocking Quinn Fabray up sophomore year and that the baby was a little girl. Ring a bell? That story happens to be true however, I am not the daughter of Noah Puckerman and Quinn Fabray the story gets better. What you didn't know is that the night my dad impregnated Quinn was the same night he impregnated my mother Rachael Berry. Whoa I know HUGE shocker but it happened I'm the proof. You see my parents had been secretly dating for a while and my mom was wanting to out their relationship but Dad wasn't ready so before they got into the fight they did the nasty and made me. The fight however screwed everything up and they inevitably broke up which is when Dad and Quinn got drunk and created my half- twin sister. You know all the Finn drama that ensued afterwards.

Even though there's been a lot of drama concerning this night it all worked out in the end. Finn eventually forgave my parents and they all became best friends. They even decided to raise the babies together. Well either fate or God had to have had a say in this because things turned out a little weird. Even though my half-twin, Gabriella Rose Puckerman-Hudson, and I have different mothers that look NOTHING alike we look like identical twins except for the fact she's blonde and I'm brunette. Other than that IDENTICAL! Oh you must be confused about all this half-twin talk. Well we're twins but half siblings. We were born on the same day at the exact same time. How weird is that? MAJOR! But it works so it doesn't really matter.

Well back to our family thing. So yeah all way forgiven and Gabs and I were raised together and even live next door to one another. Quinn is our Mom, Finn our Dad, Noah our Daddy, and Rachael our Mommy. We're happy and that's all that really matters.

So anyways moving on you're probably wondering what happened to everyone else huh? Well Kurt found a gorgeous boyfriend that not only tolerates but also adores his diva side! They 'married' and are living in NYC. Artie and Tina started dating their junior year of high school and married right after college and now have a kid. Matt and Mercedes started dating and were married soon after they started college and now have two beautiful children and are currently living just outside of NYC. Santana moved to California and married a sugar daddy and is now somewhere tanning in the Caribbean. Mike and Brittany married right after high school and have three children and one on the way. They still live in Lima and Brittany took over Sue Sylvester's cheerleading coach position. And finally Mr. Shue married Ms. Pillsbury and they have two sons my age. They moved to New Jersey soon after the glee club graduated college so we see them often. How is that you're wondering? Well just because my moms got pregnant in high school doesn't mean you're stuck in a small town forever. Mom ended up going to NYU with Dad and Daddy and now Mom and Uncle Kurt own the most prestigious clothing line in the fashion industry. Dad and Daddy became police officers and are now detectives. Dad is in homicide and Daddy is in special victims. Mommy is the one that really followed her dreams no matter what. She went to Julliard and is the biggest star on Broadway. Living in NYC is fantastic! We're all happy and life couldn't be better. Okay I'm exaggerating but it's not so bad.

Well that's what's happened so far. There's so much more to come in the afterlife of the former Gleeks.

A/N: Okay so what do you think so far? Please R&R and to all of my fans of my Inuyasha fic My life as Kagz please stay tuned for more I haven't really been feeling inspired yet but I will soon. I hope you enjoy my new Glee Fanfic.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's POV:

*_What you got boy, is hard to find_

_I think about it all the time_

_I'm all strung out my heart is fried_

_I just can't get you off my mind!_

_Because your love your love your love is my drug_

_Your love your love your love_

_Your love your love your love is my drug_

_Your love your love your love_*

Mia cursed the person who was calling her before noon on a Saturday morning. Recognizing the ringtone set for Michael Shuester Mia answered the call with an annoyed grunt. "Yes?" She asked. "Well good morning to you too my sunshine and how are you this fine morning?" Mike answered cheerfully. Mia rolled her eyes at her best friend and semi friend with benefits. "Oh just spiffy! I love being woken up at 8 o'clock on Saturday when I don't HAVE to be!" She replied hotly. She started to get out of bed and prepare for the day. "Oh but that is where you are wrong baby. There is a reason as to why I've woken you up so early." Mike said as Mia finished pulling on her jeans and tank top. "Oh and what could this reason be?" She quipped back. All of a sudden Mike burst through Mia's bedroom door and knocked her to her bed pinning her under him.

It took Mia a minute to register that she was underneath Mike and on her bed. When it clicked that she was in a very compromising position. Realizing this Mia tried to get out from under him but to no avail. "Um… What are you doing Mikey?" She asked kind of turned on but also slightly embarrassed. "Oh nothing. Just chilling out." He replied smugly while slowly inching his lips down towards hers. "But what if my parents or one of my siblings…." She was interrupted by his lips crashing down onto hers. Mia felt something when his lips touched hers, something she never noticed before but if she thinks back on it has always been there. A spark. It's not like this is the first kiss they've shared and it wouldn't be the last but at this very moment Mia dubbed this kiss the best. After a few minutes of kissing the two parted for air. "Wow that was…" Mike started to say before Mia dragged his lips back onto her own. "The best." She finished after she pulled away.

Just at that moment Gabriella decided to barge in. "Oh look what we have here" She said in an 'I knew you were together' tone. Mia quickly pushed Mike off of her and stood up glaring at her sister. "May I help you oh annoying sister of mine?" She asked her sister with an annoyed tone to her voice. Gabby smiled sweetly and just answered, "Daddy wants you downstairs apparently they all have something to tell us." '_Great… Just great. I'm interrupted for a family meeting. Perfect!_' Mia thought as she sighed heavily and followed her sister downstairs with Mike tagging along behind them.

When they got downstairs Mia saw her parents sitting on the couches in the living room. She looked at her parents and saw that they looked kind of nervous. '_What do they have to be nervous about_?' She thought as she sat down across from them. "Mia, Gabby we have something we want to tell you." Started off Rachael, Mia's mommy. "Yeah, you two know that for the last 16 years you have been our world and we love you both more than anything in the world," Noah continued for his wife, "but we all thought that it wouldn't be so bad to have another baby running around the apartments." He finished. "So Daddy what are you saying?" Mia asked her father. "We're saying that your mom and mommy are each going to have another baby!" Finn finished the announcement excitedly. The two sisters looked at each other for a minute and then looked at their parents.

"WHAT!?" They shout simultaneously.

A/N: Okay so that's chapter two! Please R&R.

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING.


End file.
